The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to semiconductor package including through-electrode.
There is an increasing demand for thermal stability of a semiconductor package along with the miniaturization of the packages and their implementation in multi-function electronic products. For example, a cellular phone may perform various functions and generate heat as a by-product of performing those various functions. The heat generated may differ depending on the function being performed. The generated heat may not be sufficiently dissipated from the electronic products and, thus, the electronic products may suffer from various errors.